Lose Yourself
by suki.shah
Summary: Seras is depressed, her past lives are interfering with her current life. What will Alucard do? Will he just stand by and watch his future bride go insane? Or will he put a stop to this? What will happen when Alucard, Integra, Walter and Pip see Seras' horrific past lives? Will Seras live or die? Was she really never loved? Was Seras really never meant to be? Rated M for gore!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I was going to add just this scene to SHE'S MINE! FF but I think that that would just ruin the whole story, so I decided to make a whole new story, hope you guys enjoy! XD

Alucard's POV

I sat on my throne wearily. "**I think I'll go annoy police girl**" I smirked, I phased to her room. "**WHAT?! She was here just here a few seconds ago!**" I scanned the area; she was going to Integra's study. I phased to Integra's study, she was flipping through some papers, she gave me a side glance. My eyes widened, what was this chilling era. The doors opened and Seras walked through. Integra's cigar fell out of her mouth, she had wide eyes and her mouth was dropped, Seras had dark circles under her baggy eyes, her eyes were blank and she had a grim expression. I tried to go into her mind but she had heavy barriers up, my eyes widened. "**What….happened to police girl?"** I thought.

"_Are there any missions tonight Integra?" _she asked,

"….yes, there is a vampire in this abandoned school, _Search and destroy"_ she replied. Within split second she was gone, she had materialized?

"Alucard, what's wrong with her?" Integra questioned, I didn't know I just stared at the spot where she stood. We all stood there in silence trying to work out what just happened until 5 minutes later Seras materialized back in the study. She was soaked in blood. My eyes widened, she had killed the scumbag vampire without me and without any weapons. I could tell from everyone's expression they weren't expecting this.

"_Mission complete_" she grumbled, Integra couldn't speak. "Yes, thank you Miss Victoria that'll be all" Walter responded.

Seras' POV

I materialized to my room, I didn't care what was going on around me I just wanted to be alone. "**SHUT UP, SHUT UP"** I screamed mentally, the voices didn't stop. "_**What's the matter? Are you afraid?" **_she asked

"**No, go away I don't want to talk to you"** I whimpered, darkness surrounded me, everything disappeared. "**You're a monster, you have killed so many, you repel me!"** I cried. "_**But Seras I can't go away because….**_

_**I AM YOU**__**….." **_she replied

"_**I am you and you are me that's the way it is and always be. If you want to kill me you'll have to kill yourself. LOOK. You were never loved and never will be, when you thought you were all alone, I would always come to you and tell you that you weren't. Without me Seras you wouldn't even be ALIVE." **_She said as her voice faded

Images flashed before me, they were my memories. "_**Seras, you'll never be alone because no matter what you do or say I will always be with you, even after death. Seras. If I'm a monster then what are you? I killed those who oppressed us. No. I killed those who oppressed **__**you**__**. Seras. Seras. Seras. Seras. Seras. Seras. Seras. Seras. Seras. SERAS. SERAS. SERAS." **_ She laughed

I covered my ears. "**NO. I AM NOT YOU, I WILL NEVER BE YOU, IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED ALL THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE, NOT ME, LEAVE ME BE!"** I cried, blood tears started to fall.

"_**Innocent? Seras, none of those 'things' were innocent. They all discriminated you. Oppressed you. Tried to kill you. Even tried to rape you, yet you say they are innocent? **_

_**Don't worry Seras I know very well you didn't mean that. After all when we tortured those fuckers, you were very happy, overjoyed in fact" **_she smiled. Am I going insane? Have I finally lost it? Am I even alive? Where am I? what's going on? "_**Seras. Listen to me, let me come and help you, don't cage me I just want to help you. Let me come and help you, we'll kill Alucard and then you'll be free. Okay? Then we can do whatever we want to and NO ONE WILL COME IN OUR WAY" **_she sneered "_**we'll kill all of the humans, torture them to death show them how what PAIN really means. WE'LL KILL ALL OF THE HUMANS. NO. WE'LL INCINERATE THIS WHOLE PLANET AND SHOW EVERYONE WHAT THEY HAD DONE TO US. WE WILL GET OUR REVENGE" **_She roared. Everything went back to normal and I was sitting on my coffin. Someone appeared a few inches next to me but I couldn't tell who it was, a few moments later the door burst open.

Alucard's POV

"Alucard, what's wrong with her?" Integra questioned. I thought about it first "I …. Don't know" I muttered, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest. "SERAS" I screamed, I materialized to her room and froze. Seras had wide eyes and blood tears falling down from her eyes, she was staring straight at the wall, her mouth was slightly open. It was as if she didn't know what was going on, a few moments later the door bursted open. Integra, Walter and Pip rushed in, "ALUCARD, WHAT HAP…!" she froze when seeing Seras.

Integra just stood there not being able to talk, pip was stunned and Walter looked like the words were stuck in his throat. Seras blinked a few times, closed her mouth and stood up. "Can I help all of you?" she said with a firm voice, she had that grim expression again. I growled low, "**what's causing her to be like this?"**

"What were you doing?" I asked, she looked at me blankly. "Nothing I was just remembering something…. That's all" she said bitterly. "Seras, tell us what's going on. We'll help you, we'll help you with anything so please ….. tell us. Please?" Integra pleaded

She started to smile but her eyes were wide with fear, "I'm alri-ght nothing's wro …. wrong. I'm … just …. Fine. Just. Fine." She stuttered. Integra looked at me, "**Alucard help Seras, okay?**" Integra ordered. "**I already had that in mind"** I growled

"Seras you can come to me or any of us when you're ready to talk. Everyone else leave her." Integra said. They all started to leave but I stayed and stared at Seras, "what's wrong _police girl_?" I growled. I wasn't angry at her I just wanted to know what was hurting her so much. When she didn't reply I materialized to my throne. "**If … you need anything you can always come to me"** I said soothingly. She didn't reply.

I felt a sudden urge to hold her, wipe her tears away and tell her to be happy, how I craved to see her smile. When did this happen? What happened to her? Who did this to her? Why did this happen to her? I could think of no one who would want to harm her. So many thought were going through my head. Then I heard someone singing very quietly. It was Seras.

**A wintry sky and the broken streetlight cold wind,**

**Unknown shadow the foot print of desertion,**

_**Freedom was taken**_**,**

…**..**

**An understanding is impossible,**

**An understanding is impossible,**

**An understanding is impossible,**

**An understanding is impossible,**

**An understanding is impossible,**

**An understanding is impossible,**

**An understanding is impossible,**

_**An **_**understanding is impossible,**

…**..**

**If it wakes up a gloomy ceiling,**

**A laughing voice sinks in the eardrum it is soiled,**

**And violence rapes me, **_**rapes me, rapes me**_

She started crying in the last words. This song ….. What was it? What did she mean by 'An understanding is impossible' and what did she mean by 'A laughing voice sinks in the eardrum it is soiled, and violence rapes me.' Was she raped? No it couldn't be, her blood was still pure, I smelt her blood when she was crying. So when was she raped? Or was she just singing it out of depression. What is going on?!

**To be continued….**

Hi guys I know this chapters short but before I continue I wanted to know what you guys thought about it. The song is by the GazettE and the song is 'Taion.' it's a _really_ depressing song as you can see by the lyrics (this story will be very depressing just so you know.) Please R&R and thank you for reading.

SUKI


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, this chapter is one of the most depressing chapters just so you know, oh just so you guys don't get confused this is a separate story from SHE'S MINE! Warning if you are squeamish I wouldn't advise reading.

Seras' POV

"_**You were never loved Seras…..**_

_**Never**_

_**But now this is the end" **_I remembered her words. My _own mother_ _dared_ to say that to me.

_*****_whimpers_*** **_I clenched my chest to where my heart should be_** ***_whimpers_*****_

_*****_Sobs_*** **_I grabbed my head _**"uragggggggraaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" **_I screamed mentally

_*****_pant__pant pant pant pant_*****_

"_**Love**_** no one else, **_**care**_** for no one's existence but your own, **_**fight**_** only for yourself**_**" s**_he sneered

…

"_**See Seras even your own mother said that to you. Remember just before you were sent away from the people whom you called family" **_she sniggered

"**So that's Seras. **_**Me**_**. I understand now. I'm alone. I no longer **_**care**_** for anyone or **_**love**_** anyone else. I'm all alone. Im all that **_**matters" **_

Alucard's POV

I was on my throne staring into space; it had been seven days since we found Seras on her coffin crying. Suddenly I felt a dark and chilling era, like when Seras first started to act strangely. Something was suspicious, ever since she started acting like this I can't sneak into her mind and when I did a few days ago I heard a voice …. It was her voice but … the tone was different, and since then I can't get into her mind, she has heavy barriers up all the time. Im surprised she can do that, not only that but she has started to drink blood but more than just two bags in a day and she kills without hesitation. Im proud of her she is becoming a strong vampire but …. This is not _my Seras_, this is not the women whom I fell in love with, _this_ is not the woman who loves me for who I am. I have to do something, I can't lose her. Seras is the only one who doesn't see me as a monster.

Normal POV

Integra, Walter, Pip and Alucard were in the study discussing what could have happened to Seras that caused her to be like this. Seras slowly and effortlessly made her way to the study but made sure that her presence was well hidden, she reached the study, but she was curious to what was going on in the study and tuned her hearing. When she had heard enough she flung the doors open.

"I wish to share a few things with you all…" she muttered. Everyone became stiff and the atmosphere had become tense. "Yes please do so Seras" Integra said "it's a …. delicate matter and you are the first out of all the creatures in this whole galaxy both living and dead to hear and see this, except the queen of hell lady Sakura, the king of hell Lucifer, God and _death_ , so what you hear today in this room should never leave your lips ….. if for some reason this information is spoken of …. that person will cease to exist and the person who received that information will also cease to exist, you have been warned…" she spoke with a firm and fierce voice. Seras motioned everyone to stand next her.

The study disappeared and they all appeared in a court, there was a women standing in front of them, she was a few inches smaller than Alucard, she had long silver blonde hair up to her ankles and ….. it was Seras!? She and the same face and body like her the only difference was she was a bit taller and that her hair was long. A small blood tear slid down her cheek, it was small but it was a tear. She was wearing a plain white dress and white ankle socks.

"Seras Victoria Kuran, you are being executed for _treason_ and murder of her majesty the queen lady Sakura …. You have faced trail and have been proven _guilty_, do have anything to say for yourself?" a man from the court sentenced. "Yes, I hope that her majesty comes back to prove my innocence and punishes _you_ all for being traitors and helping the enemy in getting _rid_ of me … you will never break me" she answered back with a firm voice, in a flash she was impaled by twelve spears that came out from the ground, they pierced right through her including her heart, she still had a fierce expression until she was set on fire, blue fire! Now she had an expression Alucard thought he would never see …. Her mouth was a bit parted and her eyes were filled with …. sorrow. Her eyes were screaming pain, sorrow … nothingness. But you could only see it if you were up close. Everyone started laughing? The court was laughing? The scene changed.

….

There was a small toddler in front of them. She looked like Seras but in a smaller version, she had the same expression that women had, a strong fierce expression and she was holding a plush. The plush was a black dog it looked similar to Alucard's dog. She started running, running, running. She was being chased by twelve men until she was cornered, but you couldn't tell where she was, it looked like the same court room!

"Seras Victoria Kuran, we can not let you live otherwise you will become what you were a century ago, and we can't have that, now can we?" the men started to beat her but her expression didn't change and she did not even let out a whimper. They beat her and broke her bones but she still didn't call for help, she didn't even scream. "Why won't you die? You may be a sukaynanian but you're still a _child_!" one of them screamed, "it's because I'm a sukaynanian that I'm still alive, otherwise even a vampire child would've been dead by now ….. you will never break me" and with that they started to beat her up again. After a while that got fed up and started to beat her up with the sheaths of their swords. She fell to the ground. You could barely recognize her. "SERAS!" a female screamed. The scene changed again.

…

There was a teenager who looked exactly like Seras, just that she didn't have the body of Seras. She was very skinny, so skinny you could see all of her bones. She was tied to a chair in a mine? Or what looked like a mine. "Seras Victoria Kuran, let me put this in the simplest ways I can okay? You have to die because you will tell everyone that we killed you a hundred years ago, any last words?" the elderly man sniggered, "… you will never break me!" she spat at him. He motioned the men to come forward, they stitched he eyes together. Integra vomited and Pip fell on his bum screaming, Walter and Alucard just stared at the scene wide eyed. Next they stuffed her mouth with cement and stitched her mouth together, they all left the mine laughing and the ceiling exploded falling and crushing the poor Seras underneath. The scene changed again.

…

They were in a torture room and toddler Seras was crucified onto a cross, she was still alive! A woman with a sinister look approached her. "Seras Victoria Kuran, I will be your death and worst nightmare" she laughed, Seras looked at her blankly. "You will never hear me beg or scream" she got a response from the young child. The women growled and slowly pulled out Seras' finger nails, Seras didn't even flinch! She roared in anger and started to stab Seras in her arms, when she didn't get what she wanted, she ripped Seras off the cross and dragged her to a massive cauldron, it was filled with acid. The women growled "that's where you will end up soon but first…" she broke Seras limps and ripped them all off except her right arm. "arggg scream, beg for mercy!" she screeched, she held Seras over the cauldron. "you will …. never …. break … me" and with that the young child was thrown in, after what felt like days she was pulled out, barely recognizable, she was deformed! This time Walter threw up. The scene changed once more.

…

A whole city was gathered near a lake. There was an infant crying she had silver blonde hair and had bloody red eyes. It was wrapped in a plain white blanket. "Seras Victoria Kuran, you cannot live on because you are a monster and we will give a justifiable death" a man preached. "NO, LET HER GO SHE'S INNOCENT. PLEASE SHE IS ONLY A WEEK OLD!" a brunet cried, she was silenced immediately. She was pierced through the heart, " YOU ARE THE MONSTERS KILLING AN INNOCENT INFANT FOR NO REASON, SHE IS NO MONSTER SHE IS OUR SAVIOUR THAT IS WHY YOU KEEP ON KILLING HER, BECAUSE SHE IS THE ONE WHO WILL SAVE US ALL!" She cursed them and turned to dust. Everyone was silent all you could hear was the wind howling. The man started to chant something and the preist with the infant started to walk towards the lake.

"No, zhey wouldn't dare…" Pip whispered. As the priest reached the edge of the lake the child spoke "you will never break me." Everyone gasped including Integra, Walter and Pip. The man slowly lowered the infant head first. Alucard's eyes widened "**NO**" he thought. The child started to wriggle and struggle within the man grasp until … she stopped.

…

Everything shattered into pieces. A few moments passed, then shadows started to form a room and a mutated creature in the centre of the room. It was difficult to see what it was until Seras muttered "this was my previous life I had before the one I have now…", Alucard looked at Seras with disbelief.

It was when everyone had taken a few steps closer did they make out what it was. Her limbs were broken and looked like they had been burnt, her hair was covered with blood, she had deep scars all over her body, she had bruises on her face and on other visible places, her face looked swollen and mutated and blood was coming out from in between her legs (you could tell because of her white frilly dress.)

She was a wreck, her whole body looked like it had been crunched up together into a ball and then tried to make it back into a human form. She tried to speak but instead all you could hear were these clicking noises, she had been muted. After a few hours she had struggled to just stand up and when she did….. the sight was horrific.

Her eyes were milky and bleeding, her ears were cut off and she had a scar on her face that made it look like she was smiling, it stated from her lips and finished up to her eyes. It looked like she had a malicious grin a bit like Alucard's. She took a step forward towards us but she fell on her face, she then reached out for us. Was she asking for help? Could she see us? The door broke open and four men came in. They all looked pissed, all of them grabbed Seras and hung her from her throat to the ceiling, they then started to beat her mutilated body with iron bars, bamboo sticks and iron barbells, after an hour they poured Lighter fluid on her legs, arms, face and stomach and set her on fire, the same blue fire. After three hours the fire died down, she wasn't breathing but she was alive. An elderly man entered with a candle. He towered over her and poured hot wax into her eyes, Alucard growled loud. "Seras Victoria Kuran, you have been raped over a hundred times, you have been beaten with various things, you have had several things inserted in you private part, you have been molested, you have also been blinded, muted and you ears have been cut off. Yet you do not give up … you are only sixteen and yet you are so powerful but unfortunately you are going to die in a few seconds. Do you have anything to say?" the elderly man laughed. Seras struggled to get up but she finally stood up, her left arm fell off and her right ankle started to melt off? She opened her mouth but no sound came out, her head fell and she fell to the ground again. "yo..u…..will…never…..break…..me!" she managed to whisper out. Sir Integra started to form tears in her eyes so did Pip and Walter and Alucard fell to his knees with his fists clenched.

…

Everything and everyone turned to sand and was blown away. There in middle of nothingness stood all of the Seras', they all had horrible wounds and they were bleeding badly … but their blood was black? The eldest spoke, the one who was impaled "everything I loved and held closest was taken away from me … including my ….. two … children." A scene appeared before them, there was a waterfall and there were two children lying down in a poll of blood at the edge of the waterfall, it was raining heavily. One of them had jet black hair and looked like he was ten, the girl looked like she was six and she looked like a spitting image of Seras. The eldest Seras stepped near them; she was soaked because of the rain. She fell to her knees and started to cry. She held the children in her arms, Walter started to silently cry. It disappeared, then all of the Seras' spoke "we were all killed because we tried to set the people free from the corrupt council of hell, the people then started to see us as monsters. Every time one I died a century later I would have been reborn, however this time the Seras of your time will never be reborn if she dies. Please ….. protect her."

…

They all appeared in the study. Integra was in her seat and Pip, Walter and Alucard were standing next to her on her left. Seras was in front of Integra, behind the desk. Everyone eyed Seras, "what you saw were my previous life's … and as you saw I was murdered in all of them" she said, "however in all of my past life's I was a sukaynanian. A sukaynanian is a creature that is more than one creature, for an example someone could be a vampire, werewolf and a shimigami. But for some reason I was born a human in this life. When this happens it means that if I die I will not be reborn again." She spoke quietly but loud enough for the humans to hear.

"Why did you not tell us before?" Alucard questioned, "Because this is a matter of life and death. And such a matter should never be spoken of ….. the only reason I am telling you is because I fear I am going to die. This is bad because if I die this time I will not be reborn and then death, God, the queen and king of hell will be angered and will incinerate this whole galaxy and if this galaxy is destroyed then this whole universe will be destroyed, because this galaxy is the core of this universe" Seras replied.

"Why did people see you as a monster?" Integra ordered, "because I was and _still am_ the Goddess of _Insanity_ and _Pain._ When I was first executed the court said the reason I was executed was because I turned into a killing machine and had gone Insane myself. Of course people didn't believe them then because I was nobility and most people knew me, however when I was killed as an infant they had framed me. They killed everyone in the room I was in when I was born and the women who you saw saying I was innocent was my eldest sister. In every life I lived everything I had was destroyed and taken away from me ….. nothing ….. I always have … nothing …. Left" Seras cried.

"The reason I fear myself dying because they have found me and also because I can no longer control my Insanity…." She explained. "What do you mean Seras?" Alucard asked worriedly. "_**Lose control of you insanity? hehehe. Seras I am you and you are me of course you can control me, hehehe" **_she laughed_**, **_Seras' left arm fell off and turned into a dark thick liquid. Integra and Pip gasped, Walter and Alucard just stared at the liquid with surprise. The dark liquid started to form a figure, it formed into Seras just that she was wearing a jet black gothic dress which reached up to her feet. Even though she looked like Seras, she looked like she came out of a horror movie. Her pupils were enormous it cover most of her eyes, the curves of her smirk reached right up to her eyes and she had the look of insanity all over. "who are you!?" Integra yelled, "_**who am I? hehehe I am SERAS. I am the INSANITY OF SERAS VICTORIA KURAN" **_she screeched. "Over my many years of life my insanity grew along side with me, but she is too strong for me to control now because I am was born a human. a human Goddess but if master Alucard had turned me earlier than I would have been able to control her but it's too late. I am a sukaynanian now but (sign) ….. it's too late" Seras whispered "I'm dying"

Alucard's POV

My dear fledging was so strong and I was such a fool to not notice it. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth "_**Seras is dying? NO. I won't allow it" **_I growled. She had gone through so much pain and sorrow and not once did she show weakness to the enemy. To anyone. I was proud that my fledging was a powerful creature but why is it that I did not see her memories before? And why is she dying? What is killing her? I have to protect my childe now; I will not let her die another miserable death. I snapped out of my thoughts when Seras body started to melt and fall apart. I appeared next to her and caught her before she fell. "Seras? Seras answer me! Seras?" I screamed.

Walter POV

Miss Victoria had been through so much pain and yet she was able to smile so brightly every day. We all were such fools to never had thought about her pain. "Seras? Seras answer me! Seras?" Alucard yelled, I hurriedly ran towards Seras, and I silently prayed for her …

Integra POV

Seras was a powerful nobility from HELL? This was so surprising; I had never thought Seras was so powerful. And why haven't we ever heard or seen of these sukaynanians? "Seras? Seras answer me! Seras?" Alucard yelled, I gasped seeing what was happening…

Pip POV

Little Seras was had children? A husband? I had to ask her so many questions. How old was she really? Where was she from? And why did she always hide her pain until now? "Seras? Seras answer me! Seras?" Alucard yelled, my head flipped up to see Seras melting away. What?!

**To be continued…**

I told you it would be sad. Anyway thank you for reading please R&R It would be a great help for me. And a big Thanks to The Grand Dragon of Light and PinkTypewritter they have been a great support, also check out their stories as well they're awesome.

SUKI


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, this entire chapter is going to be showing you Seras' _**first**_ live. How she died. What she felt, saw, heard and experienced. Hope you guys enjoy!

Normal POV

Yesterday was a _memorable_ day. It was the birth of Seras Victoria Kuran who will be the _heir_ of both the '_Kuran'_ family and the '_Victoria'_ family. However the elders were not all pleased, because yesterday there were not one, but two births. Yes that's right it was also the birth day of Eva Victoria Kuran, Seras' _**twin**_ _**identical**_ sister. Now usually this was not a problem since they could have easily killed Eva but when one of the maids tried to strangle her to death Seras killed the maid within a blink of an eye. She had somehow ripped the maid in half, without even moving a muscle.

Seras was so powerful at birth; imagine how powerful she would be when she was as old as her parents. The elders were also 'extremely' worried because Seras was only a few moments old yet she had already had shed blood, and she was already so protective of her twin sister Eva. Yet it was only natural for Seras to kill at such young age since she was the Goddess of '_insanity'_ and '_pain'_, however the elders were also suspicious that she could also be the new goddess of _**'Death'**_. This was worrisome for them because the elders were not all innocent and most of their actions were not entirely '_justifiable'_ and the Goddess of Pain, Insanity and Death had the responsibility of getting rid of all non-innocents, sinners and the ones who do unjustifiable acts. They suspected Kaname and Elizabeth had lied to them and were hiding something. **Kaname Kuran** was the leader and head of the Kuran family, he was the _**'captain'**_ of HELL's army and was also the current king of the **Vampires**, **Elizabeth Victoria** was the leader and head of the Victoria family.

Elizabeth had originally had silver blonde long hair which reached up to her waist but after she had encountered Insanity they turned a bit dark (this was when Seras and Eva were in her womb), she had quite the body, she had sky blue eyes and she was as tall as the current Seras was. (So Seras was short because of her genes.) Kaname had jet black short wavy hair, (a bit like Alucard's just more straight) he had crimson eyes, he was as pale as the moon and he was a bit taller than Alucard.

It is said Eva inherited her Mother's kindness, looks and courage whereas Seras on the other hand inherited her Mother's looks, kindness and courage but also had inherited her Father's ruthlessness and fierce _'will'_ to protect.

**4 months later…**

"NO, I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN. SHE IS AN INNOCENT CHILD!" Elizabeth yelled at the elders. "Kaname keep your wife under control….. KANAME!" the eldest yelled, Kaname raised his hand. "How long?" Kaname asked, "6 years…" the eldest replied. Everyone sat in silence until Kaname broke the silence "very well…I will send Seras in a few hours"

"WHAT? KANAME DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING? YOUR SENDING _OUR_ DAUGHTER TO HER DEATH!" Elizabeth bellowed, "Everyone leave me and my wife" he ordered. Everyone bowed and hurriedly left the meeting room. Once everyone was gone Kaname relaxed in his throne, he spoke "Elizabeth please understand tha-"

"Understand what? WHAT?" Elizabeth cried "Seras won't survive …. She _will_ die!"

"_She is already dead_" Kaname growled, Elizabeth's eyes widened "_Seras is already dead, what could happen to her? Huh? What? Why are you so persistent? I am doing this for Seras, not for myself" _Kaname snarled. He materialized to his daughters' room. It was painted crimson and the only thing in the room were two beds, one was pink and had bunnies on the covers the other was black and had stains of blood on the covers. There were two toddlers sitting in the middle of the room staring at each other. They looked identical and so were their clothes just that they were different colours. Eva was wearing a dark violet dress that had embroidery of a yellow flower and the dress reached up to her knees, her white socks were up to her knees as well. But Seras on the other hand was wearing the exact same dress but her dress and socks were black and the rose in the middle was crimson. "Seras, stand up" Kaname ordered.

Seras stood up high and walked in front of her father, she looked at him in the eyes. "Yes?" she answered, "I am sending you away so that you can be stronger than you are now, you are to be gone by nightfall is that understood?" Kaname said "yes understood" Seras replied. Eva ran towards Seras and pulled her to face her. She looked upset and shook her head, even though she grew along with Seras at an unnatural rate, she _unlike Seras_ was still not able to speak. "Eva I have to" Seras frowned; Eva saw Seras' frown and walked away and into her bed, she pulled the covers over herself. Elizabeth ran in the room huffing. She glared at Kaname, then she walked up to Eva's bed and sat down. She started to stroke the tiny form that was under the covers.

Eva's POV

It had been 6 years since I last saw Seras, even though father said Seras would be okay I was still worried. Mother and Father forgave each other that night but Mother became a cold to the elders, I on the other hand was too busy worrying and crying for Seras. Me and Seras are connected by soul, so I can feel what she feels and ever since she left the castle there is a pain in my heart and my heart is screaming at me telling me that something is wrong. That Seras is in danger. She's in pain. She needs someone. But what can I do I am nothing but a child. Today I overheard one of the maids gossiping that Seras was returning tomorrow. I was overjoyed by the fact and I couldn't wait, I was so happy that I forgot the pain in my heart.

**The next day…**

Me, Mother and Father were in the sitting room waiting for Seras. Me and Mother were excited whereas Father had a grim expression and looked deep in thought. The doors opened and I got to my feet "Seras-!" I shouted happily until…

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, Seras walked in, she kept walking until she was in front of us. She was wearing a plain black shirt with plain trousers. Mother was on my right and Father was to my left. I shook my head, mother saw my behaviour and became concerned. "What is it Eva? Are you not happy to see Seras?" she asked. I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. "Welcome back Seras" father said, "it's an honour, lord Kuran" Seras replied. Me and mother gasped, father just narrowed his eyes. It was as if his suspicions were cleared.

What happened to Seras? What happened to my dear sister? What had they done to my sister? Now that I think about it Seras has never addressed father as '_Father_' and she has never addressed mother as _'Mother_', what will I do? This is not the Seras I know. This Seras standing before me is the heir to the Kuran and Victoria family and she is strong, firm and _cold_. Even though we were only 4 months I could still tell that Seras a person who was kind and gentle to everyone she was someone with a smile on her face almost everyday, but now I don't even think she knows how to smile, or even how to love.

**To be continued…**

Hi guys I know this is a short chapter it's because im moving houses and I have to pack and stuff. And also because I wanted to post something this week, I don't like it when I don't post something, it's like I _have to_ post something even if it's like two pages, as long as it's something. Otherwise I feel bad. Thank you for reading please R&R. and also please tell me if you guys want me to do this for all of Seras' lives or do you guys just want to finish telling Seras' first life and then get back to reality?

SUKI


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys this chapter is also about Seras' first life. Hope you enjoy!

**Three years later…**

Normal POV

The west and east wing were on fire, people were screaming and running around in panic, children were on the floor crying for their parents, dead bodies of little toddlers were scattered across the landscape. Eva was running around the castle trying to find her parents but most importantly for _Seras_. She was crying so much that her eyes were blood shot.

"MUMMY! DADDY! SERAS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Eva yelled. She kept running until she got to her parents room, she pushed the door open. Her eyes widened there was blood everywhere and it looked like someone had a fight here but surprisingly there were no bodies. Eva started to breathe fast, she ran away into the throne room, she used all her might to push the big heavy metal doors apart. She fell to her knees and her eyes widened more, there on the floor was her mother with a big hole in the middle where her heart should be. She started to cry and she slowly crawled to her mother's body. "MUMMY! MUMMY DON'T GO, DON'T LEAVE ME MUMMY!" Eva cried, Eva put Elizabeth's head on her lap. Elizabeth blinked as if waking up. Elizabeth slowly raised her hand and cupped Eva's right cheek, she whispered "don't cry my dear everything's going to be alright, Seras and daddy are coming okay, you just wait…. If I leave I can leave in piece knowing Seras will be there to protect you"

"But mummy, Seras is just nine years old *hiccup* how is she going to protect me if she can't protect herself *sob*" Eva cried, Elizabeth smiled "Eva you may not know this but Seras has always protected you, she has been protecting you since birth. And you are a sukaynanian so you are powerful beings and also you are mine and Kaname's children so you are more powerful than ordinary sukaynanian and Eva don't underestimate Seras' power she is more powerful than your Father. Seras' love for you has made her strong not because she was sent away to the elders for training but because of her love for you don't forget that."

Seras and Kaname charged into the throne room, Kaname ran over to Elizabeth and cradled her into his arms and Eva buried her face in Seras' chest. As usual Seras had her blank expression on and surprisingly Kaname had blood tears forming. "You're always so strong Kaname heheh and you always come to my rescue but im afraid it's time for me to go now" Elizabeth managed to say, "Elizabeth" Kaname nuzzled her neck. "you can cry if you want Kaname" Elizabeth whispered, slowly Kaname started to let the red liquid fall from his eyes but made no sound, Elizabeth turned to Eva and Seras she opened her arms for them. Eva ran to her mother's arms but Seras just walked a bit closer, Elizabeth tilted her head to the right in sadness and hugged Eva and silently cried. She looked up to Seras, "Seras" Elizabeth called. "Yes, Lady Elizabeth" Seras replied.

"I know you will already do this but please….take care and protect your sister Eva" she begged, "as you wish lady Elizabeth" Seras bowed. Elizabeth quickly made Eva unconscious; she gave Eva to Kaname and looked at Seras. In a flash she was on her knees hugging Seras but Seras still had a poker face. "You never did once call me mother" she whispered "do you hate me? Did I somehow hurt you? Ever since your birth you have been calling me by 'Lady Elizabeth' and I knew that when you would come back you wouldn't be the same, do you hate me because I sent you away?" she cried.

"No I do not hate you, you have never hurt me and you always have loved me and that's all I can ask for….._ I will always love you Mother_" Seras smiled and hugged back, Elizabeth's eyes widened but she closed her eyes and simply smiled. Elizabeth started to glow a white light, Seras stopped hugging her and was back to her poker face again. Elizabeth turned into a white light and vanished, the fire came into the throne room, Seras gestured Kaname to run, they ran out of the room and into the entrance of the gate. Kaname put Eva down and kneeled down so that Seras and he were at eye level.

"Seras, I want you to kill me" was all Kaname said, in a blink of an eye Seras impaled Kaname through the heart, Seras cut herself and let her blood go through Kaname's body. Her blood was no ordinary blood, it was _**black blood**_. Kaname hugged Seras and petted her. "I'm sorry Seras, I'm having to put you through this pain and leaving this heavy burden on you, do you know why I wanted you to kill me?" Kaname questioned.

"Yes, because if you live the _elders_ will not stop and they will do this again and also because _insanity_ is slowly taking over you" Seras replied with a firm voice. Kaname smiled and closed his eyes. "Seras, I am sorry for putting you through this much pain so far and for sending you to the elders, I know you are a powerful being more powerful than _me_ even but I must warn you even though you are already aware of this, the elders are crafty people who have always _hated_ and _despised_ the Kuran and Victoria family, they are slowly killing all of us. You and Eva are the only people left from the Kuran and Victoria family, so be sharp and be firm and protect your sister and tell Eva im sorry for leaving both of you, even your mother is sorry" he smiled.

"Yes, I understand _… and I forgive you Father"_ Seras whispered, Kaname simply laughed warmly and turned into white light and vanished. Seras turned to Eva, Eva was sitting up and looking at Seras wide eyed. Seras held out her hand to Eva, she hesitated but took Seras' hand. Seras grabbed Eva and materialized outside the castle. Seras covered Eva's eyes and chanted a few words and waved her other hand over the castle and land. The fire stopped and everyone was calm and the destruction was cleaned up as if it wasn't destroyed in the first place. Seras stood in front of the castle and set Eva down next to her on her left, everyone gathered in front of the sisters. Seras stood up tall and glared at everyone standing in front of her.

"Listen everyone Kaname Kuran and Elizabeth Victoria are dead, I am the new head of the Kuran and Victoria family and the queen of the Vampires, you all of you are my servants and subordinates. I will not tolerate any weakness or any traitors and if you do so even dare to betray me I will hunt you down and kill you in the most painful manner possible. If anyone dares to oppose me, challenge me, humiliate me, I will kill them without hesitation, and in return I Seras Victoria Kuran _promise to give you peace and justice_. So who here does not approve of me?" Seras bellowed. Everyone put their right hand on their hearts and bowed down on their knees and said "Seras Victoria Kuran we servants and subordinates of the Kuran and Victoria family accept you as our new mater and head, we promise to never betray you and we will always be loyal to you and Lady Eva", Seras nodded her head and said "all of you go back to your posts"

**Seven years later…**

Normal POV

On that same day Seras went to the _queen of hell_ with the army of the Kuran and Victoria family and told the queen everything that had happened and made it official that Seras was the queen of the vampires and head of the Victoria and Kuran Family, the queen was a good friend of Seras and her Parents and tried to do something about the elders but they didn't have enough proof that it was the elders that killed Elizabeth and set the caste on fire.

Seras and Eva were now sixteen years old and everything was as it always was but on the day of their parents death Eva questioned Seras a lot. Seras still saw Eva as a child and told Eva very little about what was going on but she told her why their parents died and why Seras killed Kaname. However Eva promised Seras that she would always be with her no matter what because Eva felt Seras' pain. People always found it difficult to tell who Seras was and who Eva was so Seras always had to wear something that would kind of show her back. Because Seras had a tattoo/birth mark on her back of a demon, a creepy demon, which made sense since '_Seras_' in sukaynanian means _beautiful black demon covered in crimson lotus. _A month before Seras' and Eva's birthday Seras felt a dark presence coming from Eva, Seras knew immediately that Eva was being taken over by Insanity. Seras being the Goddess of Insanity knew that Eva was in pain and that Eva would not overcome insanity and the only way to stop this from happening is to ….

Seras POV

I was standing in mid-air over the acid waterfall and Eva was a few feet away from me and it was raining heavily. It was so grey and cold today. My black Victorian style dress was soaked and so was Eva's but hers was light blue. Today was our birthday and I wanted to spend time with Eva, but instead im facing Eva's insanity. She had dark circles under her eyes and her pupil covered most of her eyes, but she slowly started to change back to her usual self. I had Sounga (pronounced Zaunga, Sounga was my sword and he just like Eva was attached to me by soul. Sounga was also known as the sword of Death) in my hands and I pointed it to Eva, even though I had my usual poker face on inside I felt like shit.

"Seras please kill me" she said with a soft smile, without hesitation I pierced through her heart. I gritted my teeth but I still had my poker face on. Eva hugged me lightly and smiled "Sorry Seras looks like im going to break my promise to you that I made seven years ago….*cough* you know you don't have to keep all that pain shut up within you all the time, you can cry if you want", Sounga disappeared and Eva started to fall. I quickly caught her and took her to the edge of the lake. I cradled her in my arms, and looked down at her with sad eyes. She turned into the same light mother did and vanished, I clenched my hands but then I felt something slid down my cheek. I touched the liquid, it was a black blood tear. I growled "_**weak**_". I put my index finger to where my hearts should be but then my hand went through me and I saw a big black hole. "**No wonder I can't feel anything anymore … I no longer have a **_**heart**_" I thought to myself.

**Ten years later….**

Normal POV

Seras showed no sign of any pain or any feeling for that matter after Eva's death, but the queen knew that it was an act and that Seras was depressed and she understood why, Seras had lost everyone she ever loved and now she was all alone. Alone in the world without anyone's love.

However she then met Koboto Ichiru, her husband and father of her two children. He was a vampire, a strong vampire and unlike other people was able to understand her pain and showed her affection. He was as tall as Alucard, he had grey eyes and he had short black hair. They met and showed interest in each other, a month later they met they got married and had two children. A son named Shiki and a daughter named Hana. The son had hair just like his father and crimson eyes just like Kaname and the daughter was a spitting image of Seras.

**Nine years later…**

Normal POV

The elders wanted Seras dead because she had given peace and justice to the people and she was the top advisor of the queen and because she was also the captain of Hell's army just like her Father. In order to weaken her they sent the same person they sent to kill Elizabeth to kill her children and Koboto.

Seras POV

I materialized to the acidic waterfall. The same waterfall where Eva died. My eyes widened as I saw my children on the edge of the lake. I ran over to them and cradled them in my eyes, I cried as I held them. Their souls had been eaten, how could I let this happen, first they took away my parents, then my sister, then my husband and now my children. I felt Shiki open his eyes, I looked at him with disbelief, he still had a bit of energy but it was fading fast.

"Mummy, im sorry I was weak" he whimpered, "no baby you were strong, I love you" I cried, he smiled as he started to disappear as did Hana. Alone. Nothing. Was all that I could think of. The elders will pay dearly for what they have done. I started to cry out loud. I couldn't take the pain anymore.

**Ten trillion years later…**

Normal POV

During the centuries Seras had developed '_Pain's eyes_' and had won thousands of wars and brang peace and justice to many worlds and incinerated the sinners and those who did unjustifiable acts including some elders, however that made the elders more worried and decided that it was time to get rid of her when the queen went to the human world to sign the treaty.

_Pain's eyes_ were eyes that would let you see anything. Only those who know the _true meaning of pain_ had Pain's eyes thus the name Pain's eyes. If you had pain's eyes both your eyes would be violet and they would have lots circler lines in your eyes a bit like when you touch still water.

Seras POV

I was standing in the middle of the court room, I was wearing the traditional execution clothes. A plain white dress up to my ankles and plain white socks. I looked at them all with a poker face but my eyes were fierce. A small blood tear slid down my cheek, I didn't understand why though? Was I sad? But I was happy to die, I lived so long in so much misery so I was happy to die, was I really?

"Seras Victoria Kuran, you are being executed for treason and murder of her majesty the queen lady Sakura …. You have faced trail and have been proven guilty, do have anything to say for yourself?" a man from the court sentenced. "Yes, I hope that her majesty comes back to prove my innocence and punishes you all for being traitors and helping the enemy in getting rid of me … you will never break me" I replied with a voice like venom.

I was impaled by twelve spears that came out from the ground, they pierced right through me, I still had a fierce expression until I was set on fire, it was no ordinary fire though, it was '_Sakura's breathe' _this fire burns not only the body but the _soul_ as well. As I slowly burnt I spotted five people looking at me. One of them was me, the other was a vampire in red and he looked like Koboto but my Pain's eyes told me it was someone called Alucard, the other was a human with an eye patch and he had long light brown hair his name was Pip, the other one was the head of the Hellsing her name was Integra and the last one was an elderly butler called Walter. My lips parted a bit, I wanted to ask them how they got here because I saw that they were from the future but most importantly I wanted to know if I was happy in the future or not, unintentionally my poker face disappeared when I looked at Alucard. The future Seras was in love with him.

He looked so much like Koboto, I wanted to cry but I held back my tears, I was in so much pain I just wanted it to end but before I could say anything the court started to laugh. I glared up at the elders but when I looked back down at the spot where Alucard was they were gone. They must have gone back. The elders are such fools they didn't see them. I slowly burnt until I could no longer feel anything, I slowly closed my eyes, at the same time I heard the queen yell "_SERAS_"

**Back to Present time…**

Seras POV

I came back to the present time, oh how my first live was so painful. But then the pain hit me that was when I remembered that my body started to fall apart. I opened my eyes to find Master Alucard, Pip, Walter and Integra looking down at me worried. I smiled, I pulled my Insanity inside of me without them noticing and whispered "I'm not _Dead_ yet" they all let out a sigh of relief. I then noticed Alucard holding me in his arms and looking at me with sympathy. I quickly reformed my body and was about to stand up but then Alucard picked me up Bridal style. I blushed slightly and explained to them why that just happened "my body was falling apart because my soul inflicted too many injuries from my previous life's"

Integra nodded "Seras I order you to spend the time you have left to do as you wish" Integra ordered, I blinked this wasn't like Integra. I bowed my head to her, Alucard dematerialized us to _his_ chambers. He lied me down in his coffin, I looked at him for an explanation "I want you to rest in my coffin for the time you have left" was all he said. I nodded in approval.

Alucard's POV

Seras nodded in approval, I wanted her to know how I felt for her and I wanted to know if she felt the same. I got on top of her and came near her face until her nose was touching mine, "Seras tell me honestly how you feel towards me" I asked, "I love you not as a master but as a man" she replied.

Relief swept over me "I love you too Seras" I gave her a passionate kiss but then I remembered that Seras was feeling tired so I broke out. I got out of my coffin and gave Seras a quick peck before I closed the lid and materialized to Integra. I leaned against the wall and glared at the floor.

Walter POV

Alucard was glaring at the floor, Pip was standing next to me and was facing Integra and Integra was smoking a cigar.

"We need to make them pay for what they did to Miss Victoria" I said in a cold tone. Everyone looked at me. "We just need to make them pay" I said once more, "I agree" Alucard growled. Integra sighed "what do you think im doing, I'm finding a way to track these _elders" _I smirked. That's Sir Integra for you, always thinking ahead.

Pip POV

Walter smirked, I looked over at Alucard "What's Seras doing?" I asked. "She's sleeping in my coffin" he replied, okay so Seras is sleeping in Alucard's coffin an- wait, WHAT? "Alucard did you say she is sleeping in your _coffin_?" I asked unsure. "Yes why? You jealous?" he grinned, I blushed "n… no" I answered back. Everyone in the room started to smirk at me, Integra laughed and said "_soo Alucard, you do love Seras_"

"_Of course I do"_ Alucard purred.

**To be continued…**

Hi guys I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter by the way the next chapter will be the last chapter. Thank you for reading and please R&R. Also who's POV should I start with next chapter please tell me in your review because I want to get started with the next chapter as soon as possible. See you guys next time.

SUKI


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, sorry but this is not an update it's a message from me to say _sorry to you _because _I did not update this week end_ because I have moved house and _I do not have WiFi here yet *sobs*_. It's like my whole life ended because WiFi is _very important_ to me and the only place I can get WiFi from is from my Aunties house but she is _with child_ and I do not wish to burden her. I will get WiFi on the 15th of November _*sobs*_. Also the next chapter is the last chapter, so I will give you a quick peek.

_**In the next chapter…**_

Normal POV

It had been an hour since Seras fell asleep in Alucard's coffin. Seras sat up in the coffin, she sat there for a few moments before materializing to the roof. She walked to the edge of the roof and stared at the big bright moon, she sat down after a minute or two and she let her legs dangle off the edge. She started to hum, however she stopped when she felt Alucard behind her. She looked up at him as he walked towards her and sat down next to her. "What was that?" Alucard asked, Seras looked at the moon. "The song was _Lilium_" Seras replied in a low voice "it is a really beautiful but sad song" Seras said as she turned her head to look at him again. "When you fell and your body started t- you know…then… I saw your memories of your first life…..what did the queen do when she found out? And are there any sukaynanians left?" Alucard asked in a worried tone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys here's the next and last chapter. Enjoy! And also I wasn't going to put the part in where Alucard see's Seras' memories of her past life but The Grand Dragon of Light's review persuaded me to do so.

Normal POV

It had been an hour since Seras fell asleep in Alucard's coffin. Seras sat up in the coffin, she sat there for a few moments before materializing to the roof. She walked to the edge of the roof and stared at the big bright moon, she sat down after a minute or two and she let her legs dangle off the edge. She started to hum, however she stopped when she felt Alucard behind her. She looked up at him as he walked towards her and sat down next to her. "What was that?" Alucard asked, Seras looked at the moon. "The song was _Lilium_" Seras replied in a low voice "it is a really beautiful but sad song" Seras said as she turned her head to look at him again. "When you fell and your body started t- you know…then… I saw your memories of your first life…..what did the queen do when she found out? And are there any sukaynanians left?" Alucard asked in a worried tone.

Seras looked at Alucard with serious eyes. She looked back up at the moon. Seras exhaled deeply "the queen. The queen came in at the last minute, she didn't finish her work from the human world but she felt my presence fading and so she came to back to see me. But it was too late, I had died the moment she came in the court room, the queen went berserk and personally tortured all of the elders, they are still alive _but _that is their punishment. Queen Sakura as you know is the queen of hell and so she can do whatever she wants to do with them. The queen _cursed them all_ so that they can never die, and so she can torture them forever and ever and so that they can _burn in the lowest pits of hell. _As for sukaynanians they are everywhere at all times, without sukaynanians humans cannot survive and without humans sukaynanians cannot survive and that is why sukaynanians protect all humans at all times. It is us sukaynanians who guide lost souls to either heaven or hell, it is us sukaynanians who protect you humans from other creatures who want to devour human souls. However there is not just _one_ human world but _millions_, and that is why when I die this world will be destroyed because _this particular human world has always wronged me. _Alucard. The elders have escaped hell and have found out that I am alive, they _will _come to kill me and those who I care for. _You_ are one of those people whom I care for, so please. If this world does not perish when I die you _must_ be careful. The elders are weaker than me but they are _stronger_ than you, than anything in _this world_."

Alucard looked at Seras blankly, "NO. I will not let you die Seras. Not now, not ever" Alucard growled. Seras' eyes saddened as he said those words, "Alucard, I'm afraid nothing can stop me from dying, not even you"

Alucard's eyes widened, he could not believe that Seras couldn't be saved. He frowned, he was about to protest but Seras stood and jumped off the roof. Alucard's eyes widened "SERAS" he screamed, but Seras gracefully landed on her feet. Alucard materialized next to her as Integra, Walter, Pip and the Wild Geese came charging out of the mansion and into the front garden. "What's going on?" Integra panted.

"It's time for me to go" Seras said with a smile, everyone gasped except for Alucard, he just stood there with wide eyes filled with disbelief. Integra was going to ask what Seras meant but then Seras' arm started to melt off, she fell to her knees and thon she fell on her face. Alucard ran towards Seras and cradled her in his arms, her whole body started to melt except her face. Everyone stood still and held their breathe, Alucard was panicking he didn't know what to do, this was the first time Alucard was seeing something like this.

"you'll be alright Seras, j.. just wa….wait" Alucard stuttered as he cupped her cheek, Seras cried blood tears "Master, it's painful, I just want the pain to go away. I don't want to feel pain anymore" Seras whispered. Alucard had blood tears forming in his eyes, but his back was to everyone so no one saw this extraordinary sight except Seras. Seras started to gasp for air.

"Ma…Master Alucard…._i don't want to die_" Seras cried, suddenly Seras' eyes went blank, she turned to millions of crimson rose petals. Alucard clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, he cried silently. He roared in pain. Everyone just stood there wide eyed not wanting to believe what just happened, the ground started to shake and it cracked open. Out came a dark figure, it was Death but no one knew that, in fact it was hard to tell what gender it was "this is world is going to be punished for what it did to SERAS VICTORIA KURAN. ALL SHE EVER WANTED WAS TO BE HAPPY, BUT NO ONE BOTHERED TO HELP HER, NO ONE CARED TO SAVE HER FROM THE PAIN AND THAT IS WHY EVRYONE AND EVERYTHING IS GOING TO PERISH ALONG SIDE WITH THIS FUCKING WORLD" she screeched. The ground shook furiously and the sky turned blood red, the dark figure turned into a blinding light.

Gone. The whole earth had been erased from existence along with everything on it.

Alucard's POV

"Ma…Master Alucard…._i don't want to die_" Seras cried, my heart ached. "**what should I do?"** I thought, suddenly Seras' eyes went blank, she turned to millions of crimson rose petals. "**NO" **I cried in my mind, I clenched his fists and gritted my teeth, I cried silently. I roared in pain. Everyone just stood there wide eyed not wanting to believe what just happened, the ground started to shake and it cracked open. Out came a dark figure "this is world is going to be punished for what it did to SERAS VICTORIA KURAN. ALL SHE EVER WANTED WAS TO BE HAPPY, BUT NO ONE BOTHERED TO HELP HER, NO ONE CARED TO SAVE HER FROM THE PAIN AND THAT IS WHY EVRYONE AND EVERYTHING IS GOING TO PERISH ALONG SIDE WITH THIS FUCKING WORLD" it screeched. The ground shook furiously and the sky turned blood red but I didn't care, **"is this it? Am I going to die? If I do will I be able to be with Seras? I just want to see Seras even if I can't be with her I want to be with her I just want to see her for one last time"** I cried

The dark figure turned into a blinding light, but I didn't close my eyes. My eyes widened, Seras? I saw Seras standing in front of me smiling and she was okay, she was wearing her uniform and she was holding her canon in her left hand. Then everything was gone. I had finally died.

_**The End**_

Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this Fic, I'm thinking of making a sequel of this Fic called '_**What If?**_' please tell me in your review if you want me to do so and please tell me how you feel about this fiction as a whole. Thank you very much for reading. Please R&R. also if you don't understand what happened in the end Alucard became delusional in the end and saw Seras, she wasn't actually there, it was his mind playing tricks on him because his heart was craving to see Seras okay.

SUKI


End file.
